


RobStar Week 2019

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, RobStar Week, Romance, otp, prompts, teen titans animated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: My collection of posts from this years RobStar week! Drabbles for it, as such. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Day 1 - Wayne Manor

_**Day 1 - Wayne Manor** _

Pearls of rain were speckled all across the glass with a few trying hard to best the others, racing one another to see who would be first to reach the bottom of the window pane, leaving a watery trail in their steads.

She brought her fingers to the surface, following the lines of the rain droplets, a patient smile on her face. The dampness outside was not one of her favorite types of weather patterns but she didn't mind it so long as she didn't have to go out in it.

It had been raining all day; non stop and relentless. Starfire sighed as she shifted in her seat, pressing the side of her head to the glass, her green eyes watching the new raindrops that appeared from the night sky.

She and Robin had arrived in Gotham early that morning and had spent a bit of time together around the city before they inevitably went to see Robin's former mentor and legal guardian.

Bruce Wayne was, in Starfire's opinion, a complex and intriguing man. There were a lot of similarities between him and her boyfriend; ones that were painfully familiar to her when she saw them in the billionaire by day, vigilante by night.

She had known Bruce for a while now; having been in a relationship with his son for 2 years, she had had her fair share of meetings with him.

And yet, she still wasn't sure how she was supposed to take him. She wasn't sure on what he thought of her as he could make himself just as unreadable as Robin could, if not more. It was so very frustrating to be around humans who were so secretive about their own thoughts and feelings.

Starfire constantly wore her heart on her sleeve; allowing all of her emotions to be showcased. It was a Tamaranian trait, to embrace everything one felt. The very idea of hiding your thoughts and feelings or not expressing them at the very least was unheard of on her world.

They had come to the city Robin had grown up in as another milestone approached.

Nightwing was on the horizon; plans and designs carefully in place, just waiting to be followed through. He had always told her how he wanted Nightwing to be separate from Batman but, asking for a small ounce of help in creating the identity wasn't too hard a pill to swallow.

Alfred was someone that instantly made her smile; the older gentleman was warm and wise and she felt like she got on very well with him. He reminded her somewhat of Galfore, someone who would likely give her advice that was hard to hear but that was necessary.

If anything, she enjoyed visits to Robin's former home, simply because of seeing Alfred. She liked to help him with household chores including food preparation or, if the rarity came when the sun was beaming down on Gotham, she would help him in the garden; all the while chatting about whatever they wanted to.

She didn't have to wonder with Alfred; not like she wondered with Bruce.

As she sat on the integrated seat at the large window of the back of the den, she sighed and rolled her shoulders. There was a breath of loneliness that befell her at times such as this.

Robin had been summoned hours ago, spending the time with Alfred so that measurements could be taken for his new uniform. Bruce had gone as well of course; down the winding staircase into the cave.

She hadn't explicitly been told she couldn't tag along with the three of them but she also hadn't received an invitation, having resorted to staying upstairs and out of their way, instead.

The faint smile she wore faded a little as her mind dwelled on the insecurities she had locked away inside of her.

Starfire had a gut feeling Bruce didn't like her very much and was likely happy that she had not followed them down to the batcave. He was a conundrum of a person and she simply could not gauge what he was thinking, especially when it came to her.

In the beginning, when she had first come to Wayne Manor and met him for the first time, he had offered a polite smile and engaged in small talk with her as best he could but she still felt the scrutiny in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Was it because she wasn't from Earth? Was it because she was a super powered being and he felt that she was a dangerous threat? Or was it simply… he didn't like who she was and didn't approve of his son being involved with her?

Biting her lower lip, Starfire pushed the swell of concern mixed with unhappiness further down inside her. There was a lump in her throat and tears briefly pricked her eyes. She wanted him to like her, to think of her like an addition to their family but she had doubts that she would ever reach such a level of acceptance from the man beneath the cowl.

"Starfire?"

A squeak burst from her lips and she jolted forward, her heart thumping in her chest like a caged bird fighting to be free. She took a deep breath and turned to find the source of the voice.

Bruce stood at the archway of the den, staring at her with mild curiosity, his hands at his sides. He wore a pale blue dress shirt, with a stray button not done up at his neck along with pressed, black pants, looking pristine as always. The dim light in the room reflected in the shine of his dark leather shoes and she found herself blinking at him.

"Oh… B-Bruce… you startled me."

A soft smile adorned his face, "Sorry. We seem to have that be a running theme in this house."

She puffed out a laugh, "Yes, Dick often catches me by surprise when we are at the tower… he is most silent and works well to use stealth tactics, without even meaning to."

He nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets, blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly in her direction,

"What are you doing down here?"

She gulped and suddenly felt nervous, a chill coming over her like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

Immediately, she got to her feet, shyly wringing her fingers together in front of her chest,

"O-Oh… apologies for… intruding upon areas of your home… I was just-"

Bruce tilted his head, looking confused, "Starfire, please… sit."

She appeared hesitant now; unsure and uncomfortable.

"Please?"

Wordlessly, she sat back down on the cushion of the window seat, looking awkward as she pressed her knees together and threaded her fingers atop her lap.

Bruce calmly walked closer to her and waved a hand, "I didn't mean it like you aren't allowed to be here. You are… I was just curious why you were here of all places in the manor?"

She turned her head back towards the window, watching the rainfall, "This is… the most peaceful spot I have managed to find within your home. I can watch the rain here and be soothed by it." She paused, "And… I did not wish to interrupt… your planning in the cave."

His eyes widened a fraction, "Interrupt us? We were actually waiting for you for a time… Dick said you would come down but…"

"Oh."

She felt her face become hot, embarrassed, with the blush hidden by the orange tone of her skin.

Peering down at the hem of her skirt, Starfire chewed on her lip, feeling foolish and out of place. Insecurity gnawed at her soul, whispering fears and uncertainties into her mind about what he must think of her.

Bruce watched her for a long moment, processing and reading her behavior before he crossed the space between them and took a seat beside her, on the cushioned surface.

"You must be used to the grim weather here by now." Bruce murmured, his eyes focused on the lead of the water droplet race that was still in full swing.

Starfire blinked, surprised that he seemingly was trying to make conversation. As she had already pointed out to herself, Bruce was a quiet person, analyzing and calculating and using the true streak of a detective in him to figure others out, rather than conversing to do that like most people would.

"Uh… I… truly do not mind it. Rain is not something that we have on Tamaran. I find it fascinating."

His brows rose, "You don't?"

She shook her head, "We have water, of course. But, our water does not fall from the sky." She paused as a memory floated through her mind and she giggled behind the palm of her hand,

Bruce tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"Forgive me… I… just remembered the first time I discovered rain on this planet. We were all at the park and it started to rain and I was most certain is was an enemy hiding in the clouds… until Dick explained what it was. I do not believe he expected me to spend the rest of our day jumping from puddle to puddle, refusing to go home."

Bruce stared at her for a long moment before he quirked a smile, "I suppose it would definitely be something worth exploring if you'd never seen it before."

She smiled fondly as she cast her mind back on that day, "The first time I saw the snow… it was much the same… Dick explained it to me and told me how snow only really comes in Winter."

"He's been quite a teacher to you through the years."

Her smile widened a little more, "He has helped me adjust to life on Earth the most out of all our friends."

Bruce's blue eyes softened, seeing very clearly how much his son meant to this girl.

He hadn't been sure what to make of Starfire when Dick had first mentioned her and when it became apparent that the boy wonder thought of her as more than just a friend, Bruce took a little more interest when Dick would let slip little details about her.

Meeting her was a full on experience, she'd been excitable and exuberant, floating around the manor with the other Titans, awestruck by the building. He remembered wondering if she ever stopped smiling and if her face hurt at the end of the day because of the constant cheer across her features.

That first time had been years ago now and yet, sometimes, he still got the feeling he and Starfire were at odds in some way.

He was far from oblivious. He could guess that she didn't feel like she belonged or fit in whenever the two visited and stayed in Gotham for a few nights; the city and her were like polar opposites. One was gritty and dark, the other was passionate and full of happiness and life.

Bruce mused that that was what attracted Dick to the alien Princess; she was so different to what he'd known throughout his adolescence; a ray of sunshine through all the gloom, if you will.

"He's always been the helpful type." Bruce grunted,

"He is a good man." She paused to look at him, her green eyes locking on his blue orbs, "For any flaws Dick may have… he has a big heart and a gentle nature…"

He held her stare for a long time; not exactly one to break eye contact easily, before he gave her a short nod, "He is."

Starfire smiled and played with a lock of red hair, spilling over her shoulder and she turned her attention back to the rain streaked window.

Bruce refrained from clearing his throat awkwardly, trying to ignore the subconscious tapping of his fingertips against his knee. He wasn't an open book and he wasn't exactly the social type or at least… he didn't enjoy being social.

But, in this case, he wanted to try. He knew he wasn't easy to get along with and every single time they had come face to face, it was Starfire attempting to crack open the shell around him that she'd clearly shattered with Dick.

He'd noticed the change though; how in recent months, whenever they visited Gotham, Starfire had lost some of that glowing joy that usually radiated within an entire room, lighting everything up.

She'd given in a little with being the first to try and he could imagine what she thought, he thought of her.

Of course, she would likely be wrong.

Bruce considered her to be a very charming young lady; she was a very good fighter with a fiery temper to match. She was besotted with his son and he with her which was something no one could miss when seeing the couple together. She was an extremely upbeat soul with a sense of childlike wonder which was nothing short of endearing.

He was happy that Dick was happy and it didn't hurt that Starfire was a lovely girl as well. He enjoyed her company and found her sweet; a rarity to find in most humans, especially in Gotham City.

"Have I ever told you about when Dick was just a kid and Alfred was in London for a few days?"

Starfire's brows rose and a small, hopeful smile lingered on her lips as she shook her head.

Bruce chuckled, "He was only about 11 years old then and I'd finished a rough patrol… I had injuries that no child could really know how to dress."

The Princess shifted, eyes sparkling with interest as she tucked her legs underneath her and laced her fingers together.

"And in usual Dick fashion with trying to help everyone around him… He ended up wrapped toilet paper around my wounds. He wasn't stupid of course; he'd washed them with water and applied medicinals but this kid couldn't figure out where Alfred would store the gauze so… doing what he does best, he improvised and headed for the roll in the bathroom."

Starfire stared at the dark haired man for a long moment before she cracked up laughing, holding her stomach with one hand whilst the other covered her mouth as she descended into giggles.

"He did not!" She squealed, eyes bright with mirth,

Bruce smirked, "Oh he did… before he stuck the paper down with some plasters, hoping that would hold it all together."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Starfire shook her head in disbelief, "That is most hard to believe. Beside Raven, Dick is possibly the best in the team at wrapping wounds after battles."

Bruce eyed her, amused, "Well of course he is… after that little display, I had to teach him how to do it the right way."

Starfire tucked her hair behind her ear as the last of the chortles flowed from her mouth, slowly feeling an ease in her chest, like a weight was lifting the longer Bruce kept the conversation going with her.

Maybe she hadn't been entirely correct; maybe there was a chance that Bruce did approve of her and perhaps… he may like her.

"You sharing my embarrassing childhood moments with her, Bruce?"

Starfire beamed as she cast a glance over at the archway where Dick was standing, his arms folded over his chest whilst he leaned against the frame. He wore a smirk across his lips, like he already knew what they had been discussing.

"Me? Never." Bruce told him in a somewhat stoic manner,

"Uh huh… sure you're not." Dick replied, pushing off of the wall to cross the distance before he took a seat just behind Starfire, one arm sliding around her waist and softly kissing her cheek in greeting.

"I've just been telling her about… skills you have now improved upon."

Dick narrowed his eyes at his former mentor, "Is that right? Well, Star, would you like to hear some stories about Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he frowned at his son, "Don't you dare."

Starfire grinned and turned to her boyfriend, "I believe I would love to hear some."

"Wait, wait… if you're set on tarnishing my reputation…" Bruce paused and smirked, seeing Dick playfully roll his eyes in Starfire's direction, "We'd best go and see Alfred for snacks."

"You think he'll be up for making his cookies?" Dick queried, getting up and offering Starfire a helping hand as well.

Bruce eyed the clock on the wall, "Hmm… I don't know… it's a little late."

Dick grinned and laced his fingers with Starfire's, "Maybe but I have a secret weapon with one hell of a puppy dog face."

Starfire laughed, a tinkling sound amidst the brief silence in the room as walked towards the kitchen with Dick on one side and a smiling Bruce on the other.

And for once in all the times she had visited Wayne Manor, she actually felt like she could relax and that her presence was welcome, rather than tolerated. She felt like she belonged, even if it was just a little bit.

But, she decided it was something and that feeling could only grow in the future.


	2. Day 2 - Stardust

_**Day 2 - Stardust** _

A chill seeped into the room, the breeze drifting in from an open source. In his sleepy haze, he could hear the brush of material against the floor as the wind danced with the curtains by the doors. **  
**

Clearing his throat, he turned over and blinked several times, adjusting to the new state of wakefulness. The room was bathed in darkness aside from the single stream of moonlight coming in through from the balcony.

Robin turned his head and patted his hand against the right side of the bed, searching for the warmth that he knew had been there when he'd fallen asleep that night.

"Star?" He whispered, assuming maybe she was in the bathroom.

After receiving mere silence as a response, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and dragged a hand through his rugged locks before he slid it over his face. He scrubbed away the spell of slumber that still lingered in his mind and peered into the darkness, searching for a flash of red or maybe the jade specks of her eyes.

"Starfire?" He called, a little louder this time.

Again, only silence greeted him and he inclined his head, trying to look around for her.

With a gut feeling that she wasn't within earshot, he pulled the covers back from his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his toes just barely brushing the cold, hard ground.

As he got to his feet, he stretched his arms above his head and quietly walked through the large chamber. He didn't think he would ever quite get used to Starfire's home world.

They'd been visiting Tamaran for Starfire to give input in specific laws and decrees that Galfore was preparing to initiate. He often called her back to her home world for some insight, given she was still a Princess, despite leaving her k'norfka in charge and in the position of Grand Ruler.

Being the generous host that Galfore was, he had set them all up with rooms to stay in whilst they were on Tamaran, with Starfire being offered her old bedroom which she accepted by slyly informed her guardian that she wanted Robin to stay in her room too.

The boy wonder had blushed so much that he had probably looked as though he would pass out from embarrassment. But, Galfore had merely bellowed a laugh and agreed, waving her off with a knowing expression to his bumgorf.

Robin stood at the end of the bed and yawned behind his hand, idly wondering where she would have gone at such a ghastly time of night.

His attention was drawn to the brief sound of mesh rustling again and turned his head towards the open doors of the balcony, the thin, white material gently flowing with the nighttime breeze.

Following the trail of wind like a song calling him close, he stood before the threshold of the balcony.

He felt the bitter chill of the night stroke his bare skin, fighting not to shiver at the frigid sensation.

Robin wandered out to the edge of the balcony, pressing his palms flat against the stone railing that ran around the entirety of it.

He smiled briefly at the dotted lights that illuminated what was left of the city; decades of warfare and strife apparent in the bare appearance of the planet.

The palace itself had withstood so much that enemies had thrown at it over time and he couldn't help the swell of admiration for Tamaran.

Tested and tried but never broken.

Tilting his chin upwards, Robin peered at the stars, scattered across the inky sky like a beautiful explosion; so clear and so bright, something so unlike the sights on Earth, hindered by the smog and electricity of the built up cities.

Suddenly, upon admiring the stars that lined the path of the universe above, he spotted a star of his own.

A flash of piercing green energy hurtled through the air, leaving a burning streak in its wake.

His lips curved upwards, recognizing that burst of light anywhere. Robin waited patiently, leaning on his elbows against the stone railing as she finished off her stream of flight.

She circled back around a few times before she slowed her pace, slipping through the faint grey clouds that lingered.

Her long, red hair floated above her as she moved down towards him, cascading around her like liquid ruby.

As she drew closer, he could see the content smile that graced her features.

Robin calmly reached out for her, his arms wide and inviting. Never one to pass up such an offer, Starfire hummed and flew straight to him.

She buried her face in his shoulder, taking a deep breath to inhale his familiar scent. Starfire smiled as she pressed her face to his skin.

The vastness of space was surprisingly cold and he was warm and so very addictive.

Robin was surprised at how cold her skin was compared to its usual fiery temperature but he supposed taking a late night flight coupled with the speed she usually went at; it was no surprise that she was on the chillier side.

"Star, you're freezing." He murmured, kissing the shell of her ear,

"Apologies…" She replied, beginning to pull back from him,

He tugged her back in a single heartbeat, rubbing his hands over the exposed area of her back where her uniform didn't quite cover before moving onto her arms, stroking and caressing them to bring heat back to her soft skin.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like this…" He whispered, making her giggle, "I'm just a bit concerned. Where'd you go?"

Starfire turned her head slightly so her cheek rested on his shoulder and her nose brushed against his neck, "I did not go too far. I was simply flying just outside of Tamaran."

"I forget there's more to space than just Tamaran…"

She smiled, "There is. I never fly to other planets but… flying within the solar system… it all makes for quite a soothing flight."

He nodded, playing with the ends of her auburn tendrils of hair, "So… what's got you flying all over the place at this time of night?"

Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a loving squeeze and stood closer so their chests were pressed together, "I am sorry if I caused you concern, my love. I felt very restless and only flights can help to tire me enough so I may sleep…"

Robin kissed her temple and shrugged, "It's okay. I only woke up a little while ago because you weren't beside me."

Finally, she sighed and stood back from him. He withheld a smirk at her deliciously disheveled appearance. She looked a fair bit sleepy and she had a gorgeously windblown look to her; her usually straight hair was poofy and wild, sliding over her shoulder like silk.

Robin raised an eyebrow and peered closer at her.

Starfire tilted her head, curiosity laced in her jade orbs, "What is it?"

"You've got… some kind of… glitter all over you." He faltered, wondering if he was imagining her sparkly features due to his own lack of sleep.

Sure enough, when Starfire picked up a long streak of red hair, silver and gold dust seemed to coat it all the way to the ends; shining and sparkling under the spray of the moon.

It shimmered at her roots, within in her bangs and seemed thoroughly embedded in her mass of locks. His cerulean gaze lingered before it swept to her face where he noticed even more of the stuff.

The orange tone of her skin seemed brighter as dots of glitter stuck all across her cheeks, her neck, speckled over her shoulders and even her arms which upon closer inspection, he had also happened to get some of it on his bare hands.

"Star… you look like a glitter ball. Are you sure all you did was fly?"

The Princess blinked at him several times before she burst into a fit of giggles and shook her head. He watched the way her waterfall of hair swayed and swished against her hips, the glitter and sparkles gently falling free from their new home.

He grinned as he stared at his girlfriend, utterly bewildered but in the best kind of way that only she was capable of bringing out in him.

"I… may have dove through a couple of nebulas nearby…" She admitted, sheepishly,

"So… all this… it's stardust?" He chuckled,

"I believe so…" She paused and checked her arms, noting the sprinkling of pink and purple and green; all colours that were tied up in the beautiful nebula paintings she had taken the liberty of bathing in during her flight.

Robin could do nothing but gaze at her; the giggling woman that stood before him was so strangely remarkable and made him fall in love with her so effortlessly.

"You're incredible, y'know that?"

Starfire beamed at him before she floated forward and cupped his cheek with a glittery hand, leaving trails all along his jaw as she captured his lips with her own; immediately melting into the kiss as fire sparked from where their mouths were fused.

"Hmm… I believe you also suit the glitter effect, Robin…" She whispered as she pulled away, cheekily eyeing the sparkles that adorned his pale skin.

He shook his head, "You should probably shower to get that stuff out but… I think I'd much rather you being back in bed with me, warming me up again."

She raised a single auburn brow, "You will likely also get this in your hair if you are to share a bed with me… and we both know how you care for your hair…"

Robin smirked and grasped her by the waist, pulling her forward so that his hips were pressed flush against hers,

"I think I'll take my chances, Princess."


	3. Day 3 - Lost

_**Day 3 - Lost** _

Rumbles reverberated through the sky before it ricocheted into the ground beneath them; shaking the entirety of the vehicle they sought refuge in.

Flashes of pure white lit up the sky like paint hurled at a dark canvas; streaks of lightning darting across the blackness before they faded into nothingness again, just biding their time and waiting for the chance to reappear, an invitation that thunder would inevitably offer.

Claps of thunder shook the Earth, catching everyone and everything off guard; choosing the time to strike wisely and with precision.

The streets and the roads were empty both of cars and people; no one dared to be out in this storm if they could help it.

Puddles and flooding were beginning to form in any nook or cranny that the rain could find, seeping in wherever the cracks in foundations happened to be. The rain was relentless, pelting anything in its path without so much as a second thought; the watery beating that nature was taking was more than enough.

But, the storm raged on and seemed to be growing worse by the minute, refusing to be swayed or placated.

The sleek black car slowly continued to make its way down the winding dirt roads, slipping and sliding where the mud beneath the tires was beginning to give in to the onslaught of rain.

Glancing through the steamed up glass of the passenger side, the red headed woman sighed, "I am beginning to think you should have listened to me when I mentioned the left turn approximately a mile back, Richard."

"Star, please. I've made the journey to and from Gotham so many times, I could do it blindfolded. I know where we are and where we're going." He snipped back, gripping the steering wheel with an iron hold,

Starfire furrowed her brows and turned to him, glaring at him with as much irritation as the warrior Princess could muster, given the way the storm beyond the car troubled her.

"And when was the last time the weather did this during one of these 'journeys'?" She retorted, folding her arms over her chest,

Robin exhaled noisily, his eyes focused on the window wipers, waving back and forth at them as they continuously tried and failed to clear the windscreen of rain and dirt. He briefly peered up at the rear view mirror to check for any speeding vehicles behind them before he settled on watching the hazy road ahead of them.

They'd been visiting Gotham the past weekend in order to see Bruce and Alfred but of course, they had spent their time there under the guise of Dick Grayson and Kory Anders; a ruse that they were intending to keep until they got home to the tower. The hologrammed T-Car was proving more than efficient with it's fake paint job hiding them in plain sight.

For a long moment, Robin found himself thanking his lucky stars that he had decided against driving up to Gotham on his motorbike.

That would have been chaos.

"Robin, you know I rarely ever have need to doubt you." She paused and he quietly smiled to himself, "But… right now, you must admit that we are lost."

The smile slipped and a frown fixed itself upon his lips instead.

He opened his mouth to protest, to drag their bickering even further but he halted and sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled, "We're lost."

A sudden crack of loud thunder rippled through the air, followed by lightning that clawed its way across the sky and tore the charcoal night apart, making them both jump in fright.

Starfire whimpered and bowed her head, bringing her knees up so that her feet were pressed to the leather seat. She covered her ears with her hands and hunched her shoulders, abhorring storms more than she cared to admit.

Robin did a double take, trying to watch the road as well as making sure his girlfriend was okay.

"Star?" He murmured,

"I do not like it, Robin…" She whispered, refusing to look up.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Robin tightened his fingers around the wheel and veered off, making a wobbly turn. Starfire yelped at the sudden movement, feeling it as Robin took them off of the main road completely and pulled over onto a patch of dampened grass that was just off of what appeared to be a farmer's field, if the fencing and trespassing notices were anything to go by.

The car shuddered and groaned until it stopped, with only the low hum of the engine being audible.

Starfire slowly lifted her head and her green eyes darted around, looking out of the passenger window to see what had happened.

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"There's no point in us driving around in circles. I don't know how to navigate in this weather and-"

Starfire cut him off with a shy tone, "I… I could take to the skies to try and-"

"No."

She tilted her head, "My people are most-"

"Resilient in hostile conditions, I know. But, I'm not risking it. You're terrified of storms as it is and I think we both remember what happened back in Russia, don't we?"

Casting her mind back ever so briefly, Starfire thought back on when she chased after the monster Red Star had unknowingly created, collapsing in the snow all alone, due to fatigue.

"That was different!" She told him,

He shot her a look, an eyebrow raised, "I'm not debating it, Starfire. I don't want you going out while it's like this."

Starfire huffed and sat back in the seat, idly watching the rain droplets that slithered down the pane of the glass beside her head,

"What do you suggest then?" She queried, quietly,

He dragged a hand through his mess of ebony hair, stress tugging at the sore points of his brain, "I don't know…"

Glancing over at her, he eyed the silver ring she still wore on her right hand, concealing her true exotic beauty. As Kory, she was still extremely pretty but she lacked her alien luster; the glow that made her seem simply ethereal. Her hair was a duller shade of red and her skin was much paler than the orange tone it was in all its glory.

Her eyes still had that playful twinkle to them but again; the color was diffused. They weren't as bright nor were they quite as alluring.

Whilst her attention was occupied on something out the window, he reached between them and laced his fingers with hers, causing her to sharply turn her head back to him.

"Hey… I'm sorry… for the arguing." He muttered, playing with her slender fingers and brushing his fingertips against the smooth curve of her ring.

Starfire blinked before she broke out into one of her soft, serene smiles, "Do not be… I am sorry for questioning things."

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry for getting us lost."

She winked at him and grinned, "That _is_ your fault."

He lifted her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a kiss to which he could hear Starfire cooing. Robin released her hand and was pleasantly surprised when she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned towards him, between the seats and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth, heat from her fingers shooting along his nerve endings as she brushed them against his jaw.

Starfire pulled back and sat in the car seat with her legs tucked beneath her, leaving him a tad starry eyed. She giggled and rested her cheek against the headrest, watching him and waiting for some kind of plan to hatch in that intelligent mind of his.

With a deep inhale, Robin turned the keys in the ignition and silenced the vibration of the engine so that they didn't end up running out of gas to make matters even worse for themselves.

"I suppose… we could just wait it out." He shrugged, unfastening his own seat belt and sitting sideways to look at Starfire.

"We could… but we may be here for a long time…"

"I'm sure we'll keep each other company."

Starfire smiled before she sat up and stretched her arm out, turning the dial of the radio. At first, all they received was static; loud and crackly. But, Starfire persisted and continued wiggling the dial back and forth until she caught onto a broadcast.

It sounded like a local radio station but they heard what sounded like an older gentleman reporting the news for the day just passed. He had a deep voice with a husky tone, one that served to calm yet intrigue.

"And we're looking at this here storm for another… 4 hours at least according to reports, so get comfy, folks because it looks like we've got some time to kill but that's alright… we'll fill the time with some perfect chill out songs-"

"4 hours?" Robin blurted, "We'll have to let Cyborg know we won't be getting his baby back to him any time soon."

Starfire nodded, "I believe he will be most unhappy."

"Yeah… how about we don't call him until we really have to?"

The Princess giggled and shifted so the over sized hoodie she wore, cocooned her even more than it already did.

Robin sat back, folding his arms over his chest as he scowled at the downpour of rain, still flowing and cascading over the windscreen and trickling onto the bonnet of the car.

He jerked as he felt a warm hand against his thigh before he snapped his head in Starfire's direction,

"You will give yourself a headache if you keep frowning like that, my love."

Relaxing his features, he held her hand and gave it a loving squeeze, "It's just so typical that something like this would happen on our way back."

"There is nothing we can do. As horrible as the storm is, we cannot change it." She sighed and looked at the rain as well, "We must make the best of a bad situation."

He smirked, "My ever positive girl."

Starfire beamed at the statement.

Shrugging, Robin matched her position and sat sideways again, "I kind of wish we'd waited and left Gotham a bit later."

"You were not to know." She paused and laughed, "Besides, spending too much time with k'norfka Bruce tends to make you cranky and I do believe you were nearing that towards the end of this weekend."

Robin chuckled, "He just… knows how to annoy me is all; knows which buttons to press."

Nodding, Starfire gave he a reassuring squeeze since their fingers were still knotted together.

A long moment of silence followed but it was hardly one filled with discomfort. Only the pattering of rain against the roof and the occasional crash of thunder could be heard between them.

Suddenly, Robin perked up, his back straightening, "Hey, you hungry?"

Starfire glanced down at her stomach, catching the brief gurgle it made, "I believe so."

He chuckled before he moved, shaking the car slightly with his weight shifting as it was. He reached into the back of the car where he duffel bag sat and unzipped it, reaching inside for something.

Starfire watched him, question and curiosity burning in her mind, "What are you-"

Robin finally sat back in his spot, presenting several plastic takeout containers to her with a grin, "Courtesy of Alfred."

Her eyes flickered with apparent hunger as she clapped her hands together in delight, "Oh! Wonderful!"

"He always does this; he'll pack up food like I'm going on a 14 day trek through the jungle."

Starfire smirked, "Are you truly complaining?"

He winked at her, "Not right now I'm not, no."

As they popped the lids of the containers, they discovered an assortment of snacks such as ham sandwiches, fruit, chips, chocolate as well as a few lemon bar cakes Alfred has baked that morning.

Robin sighed in appreciation, "Gotta love Alfred." He paused and reached for the duffel bag, bringing out 2 cans of soda, "He even threw in drinks."

"Remind me to give him the biggest hug I can when we next visit." She muttered before sinking her teeth into one of the sandwiches from the plastic box,

Popping a couple grapes into his mouth, Robin nodded at her, "I second that."

Starfire balanced the munched on sandwich atop of her knee, clipping the tab of the soda can back at the same time Robin did,

He grinned and held his can to her, "To Alfred for not letting us starve in poor weather conditions."

She giggles and clinked her can against his, "To Alfred."

With that, they both took a big swig of their drinks and started to wind down from the initial stress of the weather, deciding that actually, getting lost in a storm when they had each other and a selection of food provided by Alfred, probably wasn't the worst situation they could have been dealt.


	4. Day 4 - Fever

_**Day 4 - Fever** _

Small, intricate kisses of snow fell from the grey sky; bleak in appearance but birthing a truly wonderful spectacle of nature. The snowflakes floated down like an army but there was a gentleness to the way they touched the Earth; graceful and unhindered.

Snow had fallen through the entirety of the night; blankets of white coated the city; roads and buildings adorning a thick layer of the stuff. Cars slowly drove around the near deserted roads with chunks of snow atop their roofs, waiting for it to fade and melt, rather than bothering to scrape it away themselves.

It had been a particularly bitter start to Winter in the confines of Jump city; the bite that accompanied the blustery gales was especially sharp. It was the type of sting that turned cheeks rosy, that caused warm skin to plummet in temperature and numbness to set in where tingles lingered, all in a matter of seconds.

The nights were the worst to endure; the freezing temperature would be static, hanging in the air like an unwanted presence and coming for those trying their hardest to avoid it. The winds were stronger and they carried a harsher sensation than the day time did; like icicles pricking the surface of skin, pain shooting all the way down to the toes.

But, despite the hazardous weather conditions, there were certain vigilantes who believed strongly in that heroes never stopped, even if snow and coldness seemingly blocked them.

Robin had taken the liberty of completing the nightly patrol for the previous evening; staying out in the city from midnight, all the way through to the early hours of the current day. He'd remained wrapped in his cape, evidently forgoing his thermal uniform, deciding it wasn't going to be quite that cold at the start of November.

He shifted, throwing himself back and forth beneath the heavy covers that smothered his body, cocooning him in warmth that was not the kind that offered comfort and content. It was hot; sweltering and blistering like he could burst into flames at any given moment.

It felt like too much; an overwhelming sense of fire, building and flushing against his skin, from head to toe.

Thin layers of sweat could be felt on various points of his body and he felt sticky. He wanted to tear the covers off of him as well as wanting to remove everything on his body that he could. His uniform had long been discarded and he lay in bed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

However, even the thin material of his underwear felt as though it was getting too much to bare.

Robin attempted to hurl the covers off and onto the floor, but the minute he shifted and moved the sheets away, he shuddered and felt goosebumps speckle across his exposed skin. He shivered and tugged the covers back up and over his head.

His chest was heavy as he forced himself to breathe louder and more forcefully, something stopping him from hearing the rhythm as it normally flowed. His ears felt full and fuzziness clouded his thoughts, feeling woozy whenever he turned his head.

Robin could feel the bunged up annoyance in his nose; the telltale signs of a flu like illness.

Groaning to himself, he barked out a throaty cough and sank his face back into the comfort of his pillow, allowing his arms to flop out at his sides. One arm slipped off of the mattress completely and his fingers brushed against the carpet below him

The boy wonder was so exhausted, mentally and physically that he didn't even hear the door swoosh open, nor did he hear the shuffling feet to signify someone entering his personal domain.

"Robin?"

He was groggy, not being too certain if he had actually heard anything at all. But, he could have sworn he heard a velvet smooth voice; one that was oh so familiar to him.

"Robin?"

Suddenly, his eyes cracked open just a touch, a headache beginning to bloom immediately after the first ray of mangled sunlight met his gaze. He opened his mouth and was confused when he didn't receive a reply, only to realize moments later that he hadn't actually uttered a single vocal word.

He felt her crouch beside his bed, the natural warmth that she radiated bathing his skin and whilst it wasn't terrible, it wasn't too comfortable either, given his current predicament.

Her jade eyes skimmed over his body, accessing him. Placing a hand on his back, she frowned and her brows knitted together in worry.

"Robin… are you well?"

He tried to mumble a reassurance, tried to make his voice sound like he hadn't just gargled sandpaper.

If anything, Starfire became more concerned when he spoke, her fingers clenching against the material of the covers.

She turned her body towards him and peeled back the covers slightly, despite his protests, so that his bare, sweaty back was exposed.

Touching his back before trailing her fingers up his spine and neck, Starfire stroked his hair, trying her best to soothe her clearly sick boyfriend.

Through the haze of sleep and his new flu symptoms, Robin smiled to himself and hummed in appreciation for the gesture.

Her hand lifted and she pressed the back of it to his forehead and cheeks, "Oh, Robin…" she muttered, "I told you it would be foolish to do the patrol last night. Even I would have had trouble adjusting to that coldness."

"… S'fine…" He mumbled, limply waving his hand in dismissal.

Starfire stood up and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at him, "It is not fine, Robin. You are sick." She paused and strode towards the door, "I will return momentarily."

He made a half hearted attempt at calling out for her but he just sounded muffled, with little of his voice actually singing through the air.

With a determined growl, he slowly turned over onto his back and propped himself up onto his elbows, trying his best to ignore the way his stomach lurched and his head spun.

Robin hunched forward as a series of coughs broke free from his mouth; a hacking, rough type of sound.

He coughed and sputtered before he took a shuddering breath to calm down, his shoulders heaving from the onslaught.

Sighing, Robin leaned his head back against the wall, his pillow now cushioning his lower back.

Admittedly, he felt better sitting upright; not much but it helped a fraction.

He sniffled, finding himself struggling to breathe; his head feeling plugged by the nasal constriction as he opted to breathe through his mouth.

Robin opened his eyes as much as he could manage, glaring at the pale ceiling above him as he tried to get his morning bearings.

Suddenly, his door slid open and Starfire floated through with a tray in her hands, filled up with an assortment of what he assumed would be remedies for his cold.

He cracked a smile, just for her; only for her when he felt so atrocious.

"Star… really, I'm fi-" Robin cut himself off as he sneezed, his whole body jerking forward at the force,

His girlfriend gave him a blank look that he knew she had picked up from Raven by the sheer disbelief written across her features.

"You are not fine, Robin." She commented, clicking her tongue at him, "You are the clammy and your voice is croaky and you have the fever."

"I'm a little hot but I don't have a-"

Before he could finish, Starfire used one hand that was on the tray to pass him a thermometer, "We shall see. Open your mouth please."

Robin blinked at her and sighed; he did feel awful but he didn't want her worrying any more than she already appeared to be so he decided to let her nurse him.

And he would try not to enjoy it as best he could.

The boy wonder followed her with a cerulean gaze as she fussed, setting the tray down, fluffing the pillow behind his back as well as pressing a cooling pack to his forehead, gentle as ever.

Finally the device that he had beneath his tongue made several beeps, signifying it had reached the conclusion they were both waiting for.

Starfire plucked it from between his lips and narrowed her eyes at the number it read, "38.5 degrees."

He swallowed and fidgeted under her concerned stare, "See? It's not… that high…"

Her brows furrowed as she placed it on the tray, "It is higher than it should be, Richard."

Ignoring the muzzy notion in his head, he grabbed her hand and stopped her from moving again, "Hey, stop, okay? I'm fine. It's just a little cold is all. Raven's healed me when I've been sick loads of times."

Forest green collided with deep blue as she met his gaze, "I know but Raven will not be home until later today. She is out with Beast Boy and… I do not want you to worsen until she is back…"

Robin smiled before he began sniffling and gave into a small coughing fit.

Starfire was behind him in seconds, patting his back in an attempt to help in any way she could. He took comfort in the soft touch that grazed his skin, her palms offering help and love that he couldn't deny.

"Please… I have made you an Earth soup that I have read is good for humans when they are sick." Starfire murmured, getting up and cupping the bowl of soup.

She lifted it toward his face and his stomach rumbled at the smell of it; he assumed it was chicken but he was surprised that it smelt so divine.

"Cyborg helped me to prepare it…" She told him, shyly ducking her head,

He grinned despite his aching bones and muscles screaming at him not to, "It smells great…" Robin paused, "Well… from what I can smell."

Starfire giggled and passed the broth to him. Robin took a deep breath, trying to glean some of the scent but failing to do so. He grabbed the spoon and carefully started eating it, the sensation of heat trickling down his throat and soothing the soreness.

"That helps?" She wondered,

He sighed and briefly closed his eyes, "It does, thank you."

Robin saw the way her smile lit up her whole face at that answer and she sat up straight, pride swelling within her at making herself useful while he was not well.

He sniffled as he devoured the soup, only realizing he was so famished when he was halfway through the bowl. As he ate the very last of the soup, he took a deep breath and set the now empty bowl back on the tray beside him.

"You know… there's something else which could really help me feel better…" Robin muttered, lacing his fingers with hers,

Starfire tilted her head at him, "Oh?"

"Well… kisses are often given to make loved ones feel better on Earth…"

She gave him a smirk, "Oh, is that so?"

"Uh huh…" He replied, forcing a puppy face as much as he could,

"I suppose…" She trailed off as she leaned across the space between them, placing a hand on the bed to support herself.

Starfire lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, melding them to his without so much as a stroke of effort; they fit together so well. His lips were cold but before long, there were sparks across the tender skin, leaving a burst of heat all over the nerve endings in them.

After a long moment, Starfire pulled back, winking at him and smirking before she took a seat on the edge of his bed once more,

"Happy?"

Robin grinned, sitting there with a dopey expression amidst his still unwell appearance, "Very… " He paused and froze, "I… uh… I hope I won't get you sick."

Her silver tinkling laugh bounced around his bedroom and she waved her hand, "Do not fear, Robin… I cannot contract human viruses… even if I gave you a thousand kisses."

"Hey, a thousand kisses sounds like a good type of remedy for this…" He smirked,

She blinked at her pale, poorly boyfriend and shook her head, bursting into laughter as he tugged her forward for more affection to which she happily obliged him.


	5. Day 5 - Blush

_**Day 5 - Blush** _

The city lights had dimmed so that only few remained through the night; the sidewalks were empty of people aside from the odd inebriated soul, stumbling towards their home. **  
**

Traffic was nonexistent; the lights jumping from red to yellow to green with no cars around to make use of the pattern.

The streets were silent, with only the occasional gust of wind that tore through the narrow roads of the city.

It was late and Jump had long since wound down for the night, store closing up for the evening and saying goodbye until tomorrow came.

The waves of the ocean crashed and swelled against the island of the tower, ebbing and flowing in a calmly manner; one that matched the current behavior of their beloved city.

For the most part, the titans had taken a leaf out of the city's book, choosing to head to bed way before now.

Of course, not every titan had followed through with that.

Darkness shrouded the main room, with only a dim glow that came from the console in use; brightening when projected to the large main screen against the windows of the tower.

The keyboard made an incessant clacking sound as fingers rapidly typed upon it, chasing leads and researching evidence that was essential to cases.

Robin's face was illuminated by the blue light of the screen; a glaring reminder that he should have been in bed long ago. The creases in his forehead deepened as he stared ahead, tapping his fingers against his chin as he dwelled on missing details of the report he was trying to finish up.

He dragged a hand up over his face and pushed his fingers through his dark hair, exhaling in irritation as he couldn't quite work out one connection between two recent crimes they'd thwarted.

"I knew you would be in here…"

So invested in the current document on his screen, he briefly shifted his eyes in her direction before inevitably returning his full attention to his work,

"Hey, Star."

He heard her light footsteps grow louder as she came closer, standing at his shoulder and most likely staring down at him with a look of exasperation.

"You should come to bed, Richard."

"Can't. I'm following up with a lead."

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, in a feeble attempt to make him see reason since it was 3am and sitting in front of a console was not the place he should be.

"Can you not simply continue in the morning?" She paused, stroking her fingertips against his shoulder blades before bringing them down to his bicep,

He sighed, "No. I'll lose the train of thought. You know I tend to do better thinking at night when I'm all alone."

Starfire made a noncommittal noise, before she let her fingers fall away from him completely. She shuffled her feet and he was aware of her moving past him. Turning around, she rested her rump against the edge of the console station, just beside the main computer that Robin was working at.

Robin took a brief moment to pull his eyes from the screen to look at her, unable to help but notice the simple dressing gown she wore. It was tied at the waist, a wrapping of violet silk that ended just above her knees; shorter than most but he'd never complain about it.

Swallowing, he redirected his gaze back to the words on the computer and continued his assault on the keyboard beneath his fingers.

Starfire smothered a smirk; knowing that mind of his better than he did at times. He was a stubborn man and whilst his determination was admirable; the early hours of the morning held no place for it, not when he should be asleep alongside herself.

"Will you come to bed, Robin?" She asked, her voice soft and serene,

"I'll be in soon. I promise."

"When?"

"Once I finish this off, Star."

Her brows furrowed and she folded her arms across her chest, opening her mouth to protest but she stopped short. A light bulb moment took hold of her and she decided to use any means necessary to bring her boyfriend away from his work.

Yes, it needed to be completed and she would never deny him that. But, she did believe there was a time and a place for such work. This was not it, being as late as it was.

"Robin… you will put your work aside and come to bed. You must sleep."

He sighed heavily and sat bat in the chair, retracting his hands from the keyboard,

"Star, I-"

His girlfriend cut him off as she shrugged the silk dressing gown from her shoulders, slowly tugging at the knot holding it together until it unraveled. The material slithered down her body, kissing every inch it could reach on its way to the floor.

It pooled at her feet; a heap of what was apparently the only thing covering her.

Robin stared at her naked form; even in the low light, she was breathtaking.

Everything about her was perfect; the curve of her hips, the line of her long legs, her ample breasts all wrapped up in a goddess of a woman that all he wanted to do was touch.

She stood there, eyeing him carefully; a mischievous glint in her emerald orbs. Her long auburn hair cascaded over her shoulder, only adding to the ethereal aura that she showcased.

He felt the increase of his heart rate and felt the palms of his hands grow sweaty. Robin swallowed several times in a futile attempt to calm himself down from the glorious sight in front of him.

Heat rose within him; a fire was burning in the pit of his stomach as he drank her in; every little beautiful detail that made her her.

The back of his neck grew hot and he felt his cheeks flush; no doubt had he taken on a tomato appearance. The blush spread all over his face until he felt it drip onto the tops of his ears.

He was speechless; unable to do much else besides gawk at her like she was some artistic masterpiece in a high end gallery.

Starfire bit her lower lip, seeing she had finally gotten his attention. She swayed her hips as she made her way to him, deliberately slowing her steps to make the moment even more agonizing for him.

"Am I distracting you, my love?" She murmured, caressing his arm as she reached him.

"I… uh…" He stammered, still finding his blue eyes focused on her stunning assets,

Grinning to herself, Starfire gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in and turned him slightly so that all that clouded his vision was her and nothing more.

With a naughty giggle, she clambered up onto the chair, placing her knees on either side of his lap so she was straddling him, whilst her fingers gripped his shoulders. She pressed small kisses along his jaw and across his cheek, blowing in his ear and reveling in the way he shuddered beneath her.

She smiled when she felt his hands brush the back of her thighs, gently rubbing up and down before he took the plunge and slid them higher so that his fingers kneaded the flesh of her backside.

Starfire took immense joy in the way his blush had started from an initial faint pink to now being a strong red hue and the way his eyes were half lidded; as if he were intoxicated by her.

Pressing her forehead to his, Starfire let her dark green eyes lock with his cerulean ones before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was desperate and demanding and caused something to stir deep inside of Robin; something that greatly excited him.

"S-Star…" He gasped as she retreated from the kiss,

"Yes?" She purred, nuzzling the crook of his neck,

"I…"

"Tell me, Robin…" She whispered, breath fanning his earlobe as she slid her hands beneath the material of his tunic, "Will you not… reconsider coming to bed with me?"

"Well… I… guess it… could wait until tomorrow…" He replied, lost in the haze that was the Tamaranian Princess.

Starfire cheekily nipped his ear, shifting on his lap to really get his mind completely off the case he'd been working on,

"Good. I am glad you see it my way."


	6. Day 6 - Children

_**Day 6 - Children** _

Tingles spread across the planes of her skin, the orange hue seemingly becoming brighter under the gaze of the sunshine, bathing the entire park and everything in its path within a summery glow.

She sighed, feeling a calmness rock through her as she let the sun beat down on her, making no effort to scurry and hide from its heat like some humans did. The solar energy was like ambrosia for her; filling her with life and strength.

Starfire had had a close knit relationship with the sunlight for as long as she could remember, since it played such a role in making her who she was.

The corners of her lips lifted upward as she leaned her head back, not wanting to miss a moment of the golden rays from above.

Chuckling was what brought her out of her relaxed haze, fire flaring wherever the light touched her. Her jade eyes snapped open and she turned to look beside her.

Robin grinned and shook his head, "Sorry, did I interrupt you?"

A blush leaked across her face, the pink visible even under the intense sunlight. She cleared her throat and smiled, "You know I like to make the most of it when we receive such wonderful weather."

"I do… didn't realize I'd get replaced for the sun so quickly though."

Starfire giggled, "You could never be replaced."

"Good to hear it." He smirked, grabbing the sandwiches out of the wicker basket they'd brought with them on this rather impromptu outing.

He handed her one which she graciously accepted, nibbling the edges and smiling as the taste washed over her tongue, "Mmm… this was a very good idea, my love."

Robin shrugged, "Well… like you said… it's never usually this sunny out and I know I've been busy with case work lately. I thought it'd be nice for us to spend some time together."

She gazed at him, the thumping of her heart increasing as she regarded him and his thoughtfulness, "It is glorious."

Watching as he took a hearty bite of his own sandwich, her eyes stayed on him as he too, allowed himself to unwind for once. Robin stretched his legs out in front of him before half leaning back on his elbows.

As a light breeze passed through and carried the promise of further warmth during the summer, Starfire felt a buzzing in her chest; a joyful sensation which ran along the same lines as utter bliss and content. She felt happy; with Robin at her side and sitting beneath the gift of sunlight, she was always at her most euphoric.

Smiling, she scanned the park from where she sat cross legged on the red and white picnic blanket they were situated upon.

Trees swayed with the occasional breath of wind that swept the tokens of nature up in its arms; bringing renewed life to every blade of grass and every branch that extended from the trees.

The park was alive with people laughing and talking; joggers and cyclists passing through wearing a look of repletion. Families were enjoying themselves; sitting identical to the couple themselves; on a blanket and bonding over the sharing of picnic food.

In the air, Starfire could smell the unmistakable aroma of barbecued food from somewhere nearby; ribs or burgers, she wasn't sure but she was certain if Cyborg were here instead of Titans East for the weekend, he would have hunted the cook down and begged for a share.

She looked to her left, admiring the way the sunlight glimmered and bounced off of the ripples of the lake; the true blue of the water silently urging her to dive in but she resisted the temptation; not wanting to disturb the swans and geese that were floating around, looking for bread from public hands.

A twinkling sound was heard in the distance and something told her it was one of those trucks of ice creams that tended to make the rounds of local communal areas during the hotter months on Earth.

The Princess glanced to her right, facial features softening whilst her smile only broadened.

High pitched squeals of laughter bubbled up from a certain section of the park. Small, excitable children clambered up the brightly colored equipment as they played and explored the world around them that was oh so big.

Starfire focused on the little ones that appeared to be in their own little worlds, using their endless imaginations to entertain not only themselves but parents around them and other civilians that passed them by.

They were so adorable and so pure and free from burdens or concerns. It was almost cruel that the mind and carefree nature of children couldn't carry through to adulthood as much as it should be allowed to.

She watched them, contemplating how utterly joyful they were; happy to simply play and run and revel in apparent freedom.

Starfire found herself considering the tiny children not so far from where she sat, the smile on her face fading, the more her mind decided to dwell on memories and thoughts.

There was a ball of envy that formed in her chest; one that was simultaneously tangled with relief that she couldn't quite make sense of. She watched them playing and enjoying the lives that were their own, glad that young children could have such a level of freedom… but, a part of her felt jealous or more so… saddened that she couldn't have what they did.

Whilst she basked in the sunlight that shone down amongst them all and gave a spark to the raw energy inside of her, she couldn't help but recollect on the childhood she had experienced; a key part in her intimacy with the rays of light.

All the horror, all the abuse and all of the loneliness and betrayal that were laced within the fabric of her younger years seeped to the forefront of her mind as she gazed at the exuberant children just across the field from her.

There was an ache in her heart; a sense of longing to have had even a taste of what these children had.

But, relief filtered in too. There was a fierce protectiveness that burned inside of her; to make sure that no child ever experienced anything close to what she had, if she could help it. There was relief that these children before her would never know such a life that she had known.

Robin had been studying the myriad of emotions that seemed to flicker across his girlfriend's face, remaining silent as she let something tick over in her mind. After a few moments however, seeing the way the light of her smile seemed to evaporate, did he sit up and shuffle closer to her,

"Star?"

She merely blinked, refusing to remove her gaze from the group of kids sweeping down the slide, throwing themselves back and forth on the swings and leaping from monkey bar to monkey bar; the rush of feeling invincible, coursing through each and every one of them.

A sad smile replaced the one she'd worn and her voice was quiet as she spoke, "They are so happy… so carefree… I cannot imagine any of them know of the true horrors that exist in the world…"

His brows furrowed together in concern and he shifted so that he sat even closer. He took one of the hands in her lap, lacing their fingers together,

"Tell me what's going through that mind of yours, Star."

She slowly looked back at him, her long red hair gently flowing in the breeze that picked it up. Her eyes held unshed tears and the sad smile stayed,

"I was just… thinking of the past. I am so thankful that… children like these ones will hopefully never know pain… like we have…" She paused and took a shuddering breath, "But I cannot help but envy them… wish that…"

Robin swallowed, taking her other hand and sitting directly before her. Her eyes met his masked gaze, knowing where the blue orbs behind the material were.

He matched her smile, "I know… I've had the same kind of thoughts here and there over the years too." Robin paused and shook his head, "But it won't change anything… the past is the past. We're not there anymore."

She nodded, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over and trickle down her cheeks, "Forgive me… I just…"

"Don't. I think all of us have probably thought about… what if and if we'd have been more like those kids… not having to go through the stuff we did…"

Starfire smiled and squeezed his hands, the bright and upbeat shimmer returning to her eyes, "I suppose… there is the silver lining… had we not gone through such things… none of us would have ever met one another."

Robin's lips curved upwards and he gently brought one hand to her cheek, running his fingers along her jawline until he found her chin, angling her head to meet him for a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers; a chaste show of affection that wasn't too much to be seen as indecent by others within the park.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "Exactly… there's positives even in tragedies."

She shifted, leaning closer and throwing her arms around his shoulders to embrace him, "I love you, Robin."

The boy wonder nuzzled his face against her shoulder and let his arms fall around her waist, rubbing his thumb in circles against her spine, "I love you too, Star."

She deeply inhaled, reveling in the familiarity of his scent; one that brought her comfort and an eternal sense of safety.

Despite the memories of her childhood that still haunted the darkest corners of her mind, she knew that Robin was right. She didn't have to dwell on such atrocities anymore.

She was safe and she had him and her friends and that was all that mattered to her nowadays.

The past was the past; the things that happened may have made her who she was now, but the past didn't and never would _define_ who she was.


	7. Day 7 - Jewel

_**Day 7 - Jewel** _

She slid her hand beneath her long ruby locks, lifting them up as she used her other hand to drag a brush through; untangling any knots and making it all smooth for the next day. **  
**

Starfire hummed a quiet tune to herself as she stroked her hair, bringing it back over her shoulder and letting it cascade over her skin like silk.

Getting to her feet, she wandered over to her chest of drawers, opening the third one to look for a choice of nightwear, currently standing in a baby blue lace set; the bra hugging her breasts like a second skin and the underwear she wore, not far off the same. They cut low around her hips, showcasing her shape and framing her rear wonderfully.

Her captive audience certainly seemed to think so.

"Star… put something on already." Robin groaned from where he was sat on their bed, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

She suppressed a smirk and deliberately puffed her chest out and arched her back, turning and leaning seductively against the drawers. She pouted her lips and little and let her eyes become half lidded,

"Why, Richard… am I distracting you?" She purred, a wicked glimmer in her emerald eyes,

He bit down on his bottom lip, eyes trailing over every inch of her orange skin; drinking in the sight of her unbelievably long legs, that perfectly plump backside that curved up to her tiny waist before he evidently stared at her most perky assets.

"What do _you_ think?" He grumbled, a husky edge to his tone,

She giggled and crouched slightly, digging around in her pyjama drawer. Robin sat forward a little, his focus solely on the way her ass shook as she searched the chest for what to wear to bed.

"Princess, you'll be the death of me, I swear." He muttered, dragging a hand through his dark hair.

"Hopefully not." She returned, a pink babydoll slip clutched in her fist.

Throwing it on the bed momentarily, Starfire had a wicked glint in her eye as she sat with her back facing her lover,

"Robin, could I ask you to do me a favour?" She murmured,

"What's up?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she kept her eyes downcast as she asked, "Could you unhook my bra, please?"

She stifled a laugh as he was at her back in an instant, fingers already fiddling with the clasp of her garment until it snapped apart.

He decided to help one step further, gently peeling the straps down from her shoulders; something he seemed to take great pleasure in.

Starfire felt him kiss the space between her neck and shoulder before she continued to shrug the rest of the lacy bra off. Deciding to tease him, she let it flutter to the ground before she stood up, away from him.

"Thank you!" She chirped,

Robin fell forward a little and took a double take at her when she slowly turned towards the best, showing her ample breasts off in all their glory. He swallowed the apparent drool in his mouth and shook his head,

"Minx…"

The Princess laughed and reached for the babydoll she intended to wear, slipping it over her head and smoothing it down the curves of her body.

"Y'know… you'd be more comfortable without it."

Smirking, Starfire raised a brow at him, "Oh? Is that right?"

"Mhm…" Robin mumbled as she sat on her side of their bed, "a lot more freedom and stuff."

She burst into laughter at his attempt of persuasion before she slid beneath the covers, fluffing her pillow before laying her head down upon it, "Perhaps I will have to remove it in a while then, hm?"

"An excellent idea, really." Robin smirked, his blue eyes shining with mirth,

He matched her actions and got in between the sheets, leaning over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table before he rolled back to her, an arm over her waist so that he could press his fingertips to her back and pull her closer.

Starfire obliged, snuggling up to her boyfriend and throwing a leg over his hip so that their exposed skin brushed together.

There was a breath of companionable silence for a long moment as they got comfortable, readying themselves to fall asleep for the night.

Fingers danced at the curve of her hip, beneath the thin material of the babydoll she wore and against the warm patch of skin that lay under. Robin stroked her hip over and over, drawing little patterns here and there before he murmured,

"Our anniversary is coming up soon."

She brushed her fingers against his cheek, letting her hand fall until the palm rested against his chest, right over the place his heart was. She could hear the rhythmic thumping which seemed to be growing stronger and quicker as the seconds passed.

"Mm… 4 years is a long time."

"I mean, it took me longer than that to actually tell you how I felt so…"

She smiled in the darkness, staring at him through the pitch black; both knowing where the other's gaze was and how to meet it, "I believe the expression is… better late than never."

Robin grinned, "Thanks for being so patient with me, Star."

Drumming her fingers against his chest, she murmured, "Always."

He chewed his lip as he considered the changes that were coming, including something particularly close to his heart,

"I can't believe we're almost set on Nightwing too… it's crazy to be leaving Robin behind."

"I think you are ready. Robin cannot sustain you forever and Nightwing is a good identity to take over. He is your own creation, separate from anyone else."

"Well, Nightwing will still be affiliated with the Titans…"

"But not in the same way as you would be with Batman… not like Robin is."

"True. I'm looking forward to becoming Nightwing… I've been thinking about it a lot and I think you're right. It'll be good for me to make the switch… and I was even thinking a few years into the future as well."

"How so?"

"Well… when we're older and the city won't need the Titans as much anymore… there's this city called Bludhaven… I've been looking into it and it's between here and Gotham and I think it could really use some help. I'd… like to be that help."

He felt her stiffen before she quietly replied, "Oh… you are planning to leave?"

Robin furrowed his brows, "It won't be like that… It's just, even now, all of us are starting to take on new opportunities and things; the Titans aren't just heroes anymore."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"What… does that mean for you and I?"

He laughed; he had to, "Star… if I move to Bludhaven, I want you to come with me. Obviously."

Robin could see her expression shift and she looked incredibly surprised by that, "Oh? We would live alone?"

"Mhm."

"That will be most strange… living together with just you."

He hesitated, "Is… that a bad thing?"

"Not at all… in fact, I think I like that idea very much."

Robin leaned forward to peck her forehead, "Good because then… when we're older and living together… we could possibly… maybe… decide to start our own little family, if that's something you would want as well?"

He could practically see the beaming smile she gave him, "You wish for children?"

"One day, yeah… do you?"

"I do…" She told him before she giggled, "But, I do believe if you wish to have small bumgorfs with me, you shall need to make me your wife first."

Robin smirked, "So demanding."

"I think it is a fair deal considering I would be carrying a child for a very long time. It is the least you could do."

The boy wonder chuckled and brushed some of her beautiful tendrils of ruby red hair away from her face before he gently bopped her nose, "Y'know, it's funny you say that actually…"

Pulling away from her briefly, he flicked the switch of his lamp back on; a dim glow filling the room. He slowly opened the first drawer of his bedside table and smiled down at the object inside.

A little velvet box stared back at him and as he reached for it, his heartbeat was racing. Opening the box, he focused on the silver ring inside, diamonds encrusted around the band with a larger diamond sitting at the very top.

He personally thought it was the perfect standard for royalty herself.

"Robin?"

Taking a deep breath, Robin prepared himself to ask the question; the thing he had been waiting to do for weeks now. He could only hope what her answer would be.


End file.
